A Cricket Story
by ColorMeSkittles
Summary: A Fact: Kagome went to feudal Japan and fell in love with a demon, (half/demon) A Rumour: but she wasn't the first. Another human girl fell in love with a demon and it wasn't Izayoi. A Legend: The Naraku after the Shikon no Tama once walked the earth before and he was more malicious. A forgotten name: Kazumi (or maybe not forgotten, just lost by time) Not Yaoi! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey FanFiction community**

** This is my first story! I'm excited about it**

** This is a Love Story, full of action, comedy, and especially full of love/romance. Maybe some other stuff too. The rating for the story might change but no spoilers :)**

** Just a little info about this story. This has some of the characters from Inuyasha and some OC's.**

** About the story set up. There is a war going on between the demons and humans. Most of the humans are against the demons but some are on the side of the demons. There is a small community that doesn't have a side, period and they are located smack dab in the middle between demon country and human civilization. They trade with everyone and don't discriminate, and therefore are very prosperous. But our story begins in the borders of human civilization where the people of the military class rule. I hope i provided enough information if you still have questions just ask!**

** Please forgive the mistakes. I typed this on a nook.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

** Now let the story begin...**

** Wooh that was a lot. :)**

Prologue:

Colors of red orange, yellow and blue lit up the night. The country was all aglow, the peoples of one small city cowering behind what was left of their homes, taking care of what was left of their families. It was finally over.

Charred bodies littered the fire eaten grass, horses untethered stood over their fallen masters. The corpses of demons slowly sank into the earth returning to the mother that had altered them so.

Those brave enough to venture out from their shaken foundations found nothing but death and fire; the perpetrators dead or just gone, the survivors, number unknown.

Somewhere in the forest beyond the desecration, a wisp of silver and close to the speed of light, a young demon ran, the body of his beloved wrapped in his own haori clutched to his chest. He ran, on and on, and on and on until he broke the tree line, an ocean of black staring back at him. Dawn would soon approach and the black would soon turn into blue.

He finally stopped, gently placing the small body on the soft earth facing the ocean.

"Open your eyes. We are here." A baritone voice urged as he gently nudged the woman in his arms. A slow flutter of lashes and a sharp breathe alerted him that she was now awake.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so tired." A weary voice whispered. The demon called Sesshomaru looked down at the woman, her hair the darkest ebony which once reached pass the small of her back was now shorn off to the nape of her neck and her skin which was once, a long time ago pale was now deeply tanned and burned and there was a thin sheet of sweat covering her whole body.

The scents which were once absent now crashed upon him all at once. The smell of wet sand mixed with smell of salt from the ocean, the smell of the trees behind him and some other scent. The scent he had had no trouble sensing before all the times he had fought on the battlefield, the metallic scent of blood.

"You are bleeding." His beast growled out between his teeth. The woman shuddered at the cold voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you." She whispered again, the pain now apparent in her voice.

"Tell me."

"I can't..."

"TELL ME!" Sesshomaru yelled, red overtaking his golden orbs. He gripped her arms and she cried out in pain. He immediately reigned in his beast. "Please." he cried on the verge of breaking down. Blue eyes gazed up at him, watering.

"It was Naraku. He had my sister." She choked as the tears finally spilled over. "I couldn't let him take my sister!"

"Where?"

The woman struggled to raise an arm but failed. "He stabbed me with my sword and used a weevil demon." Sesshomaru fumbled with the haori trying to remove it but a soft voice stopped him.

"Don't."

"This Sesshomaru must remove it."

"It's this Sesshomaru again?" She smiled the best smile she could give under the circumstances. "You should not worry, I already removed it, and I don't want you to see it."

"I must." He grabbed for the haori again.

"NO!" She screamed with a surprisingly unwavering voice as she finally managed to pull herself up. The smell of her blood grew more prominent to the point of overpowering the earth and the salt.

"I must heal you."

"You can't!" She cried. "I'm dying. I'm dying Sesshomaru. You have already saved me more than what I deserve. I should have been dead but you saved me. You have done enough. I just want you to hold me. That is the only reason why I am hanging on. Just hold me...please."

The two sat in silence. The girl was facing the ocean, Sesshomaru behind her watching her silhouette.

The girl finally relaxed as she felt two powerful arms snake around her waist pulling her to a broad chest and heat. She slumped against his body finally taking in the scene before her.

Far off they could both see the sun dawning over a changed country. "You always said we would go see the ocean."

Sesshomaru looked down at the blue eyes looking up at him. Her eyes smiled along with her lips as she turned and looked as the sun continued to rise.

"One day Sesshomaru, demons and humans will live in peace. They will even get married and have children. There won't be any more fighting." She coughed a wet cough, blood peeking from the corner of her mouth. Sesshomaru wanted to reach down and wipe it from her lips, to take away the thing that signaled her approaching death. How had he missed it, the scent of blood? How could he have missed it? His beast yelled at him in his own mind. He had killed his own mate because he couldn't detect that she was injured.

"Sesshomaru?" The voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn." It was all he could manage.

"Don't blame yourself. I covered it with a special herb; there was no way for you to detect it." She paused letting him take it in. His beast raged against him. "There is but one thing more I would ask of you." She continued. "If you would, please burn my body and scatter the ashes into the ocean. My sister always had a fascination with the ocean, although she has never been, something about seeing the world. I hope she gets to see the ocean... It's so blue..." the voice was barely a whisper.

Sesshomaru felt the body in his embrace go still, the heart now stopped. The sun was fully up now the waves still crashing against the cliff. He gently laid her body on the ground; her face was one of serenity, a lone tear still sparkling on her cheek. He kissed the tear and then her lips. He would do as she asked.

He stood and looked at the ocean it was as blue as she had said but not as blue as her eyes. He would never forget her.

Kazumi.

As Sesshomaru stepped out of the clearing a song bird took up her death song. It was one full of hopes and devoid of regrets.

**Please Let me Know what you guys think!**

**Color Me Out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Guys!**

**if you have questions just ask! And feedback is awesome! :P**

** Please forgive the mistakes. I typed this on a nook.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

** Now let the story begin...**

Chapter 1: The Proposal

"Mother please speak to father about this!" The older child cried as her mother began tying the obi on her kimono.

"Hush now child. Be happy your father has finally let a man have you!" She gave a tug on the obi making it tighter. "You would have become an old crone by the time your father would have agreed to a marriage. This proposal is practically a god send." The older woman gave one last tug then patted the girl on the shoulder gesturing to the mat for her to kneel on. She did as she was told as her mother began to do her hair.

"But mother."

"There are no buts. You should consider yourself lucky. The son of the head general wants your hand. Is that not enough?"

"But I don't love him." She said to herself.

"It doesn't matter if you love him or not. This will be good for our family and you. I didn't love your father at first, mind you, but I learned to love him."

"I will just refuse then."

"If you refuse then he will take Kiyoko." Her mother spat.

"I don't mind." A small voice piped up from across the room. It belonged to a small girl with alabaster skin, ebony colored hair pulled up into a ball and a chubby little face. She looked exactly like her sister, only a little bigger around the face. She was dressed in a light pink kimono with white cherry blossoms embroidered on it.

"Kiyo your only nine!" The older sister stated.

"It doesn't matter Kazumi, I'm already a woman. Kiyoko piped in again.

"Hush Kiyoko. But she's absolutely right Kazumi. She has bled while you have not. If you asked me she is the better girl to marry off, although you are far more beautiful." her mother offered.

Kazumi's cheeks colored at the bleeding comment and then she frowned. "I think Kiyoko is just as beautiful as I am and if she wants to marry the general's son then I support her." The older girl turned and winked at her sister, their mother jerking Kazumi's head back to the right position.

The woman and her children continued their banter not noticing the silhouette of the larger man standing on the other side of the sliding door.

"I hope you're presentable!" A deep voice boomed.

"Your fathers here already!" The mother huffed as she made a few minor adjustments to Kazumi's hair.

Kazumi noticing the absence of her mother's methodic fingers slowly stood, the weight of her now 'dressed' hair bearing on her head. Her mother walked back over to her patting down problem spots on her kimono. She could hear her father's heavy footsteps as he approached.

"Look at my girl!" He announced as he clapped his hands.

Gou Maneken, her father, came up behind her and clamped large meaty fingers on her shoulder. A frown surfaced on her face. She hated to admit it but she could not stand her father.

He was about two heads taller than her and was as round as a rice bowl. She could see where her sister got her chubby face from but thanked the heavens that she would grow out of it. She knew this for a fact because she had grown out of it herself.

"Come my girl, we should be off." Her father announced. We shall celebrate if all goes well." He beamed at his wife and younger daughter as he pounded out of the room. Kazumi gave a little bow to both her mother and sister.

"Good luck!" A small voice piped in as Kazumi shut the doors on her mother and sister.

**Who is the General's Son? **

**You'll just have to read on to find out! **

**Color Me Out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Hi Again!**

**Short one This time, I made up for it in the Prologue :) **

**Please forgive the mistakes. I typed this on a nook.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

** Now let the story begin...**

Chapter 2: The General's Son

The room they waited in was decorated luxuriously with golden trunks, statues and demon bones, awards from the general's many exploits.

Kazumi stood in a corner studying one of the demon skulls. The skull sat on a high table and was longer than her arm and the fangs of the once live demon grazed the floor. She would have feared to be in battle with a demon of that size.

"It was a dog demon." A silky voice to her right announced. She turned to the right and was met with a young man with black hair cascading around him in waves, red eyes appraising her form. His eyes roved over her taking in her unmarred alabaster skin, pink lips, the slight curves hinted at under her kimono and eyes as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean.

He smiled finished with his inspection. Kazumi fidgeted, uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Ah young master Onigumi!" Her father jovially interrupted. The young man nodded in the direction of Maneken. "This is my daughter Kazumi Maneken. Go on introduce yourself Kazumi. Don't be rude."

Kazumi stood silently in her spot, eyes still trained on the young man. She finally snapped out of it as her father pushed her head down. When her father removed his hand she gave him a cutting glare praying for all the demons in the area to come and take him to demon country.

The young master chuckled. "One as beautiful as she needs not bow." He offered. Kazumi redirected her glare to the young man who only chuckled softly.

"My apologies young master." Her father folded over his large stomach.

"Don't be and call me Naraku. Onigumo is my father."

"I-is General Onigumo here?" Maneken stuttered.

"Why yes, he is out back I believe. If you wish to speak to him just ask a servant to guide you."

The older man nodded as he about ran from the room. Kazumi in an attempt to stop her father from leaving her with Naraku tried to reach out and grab him but instead was taken over by gravity as she began to fall to the floor.

"Wait! Fath..." but the floor never came close. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and a sultry voice whispered in her ear.

"You should be careful; we don't want a scar on that pretty skin." The smirk touched her ear and her cheeks flushed. Naraku had caught her and was still holding her. If her mother saw her, she would be embarrassed.

"U-umm thank you, but can you let me up now." She felt Naraku slowly comply as he pulled her to a standing position but his arm never left her waist. "You can release me now."

"I do not think I want to." He replied his voice somehow deeper. He tightened his arms around her middle pulling her hard against his own body. He could make out every dip and curve of her even if she still had on the kimono. He lowered his head taking in the scent of her; Cherry blossoms. Naraku trailed slow kisses up Kazumi's neck. He could feel the woman trembling under his touch but from pleasure or fear he did not know, but either was acceptable.

He kissed a trailed back up towards her ear and whispered one last thing. "When I take you as my wife, I will take your soul and your body." He licked the lobe of her ear and pushed her away quickly.

Kazumi faltered a bit but regained her footing. A second later one of the house servants came in and he was soon followed by Master General Onigumo and Kazumi's father Maneken taking up the rear. Both stared at the young people. Onigumo spoke first.

"You must be Lady..." he began but never finished as a resounding SMACK interrupted his speech. Kazumi was standing in front of Onigumo's son Naraku her hand still in the offending position.

Onigumo and Maneken watched as the girl swung around on her sandals and exited as swiftley as she could. Maneken shocked by his daughters actions got down on all fours and begged the General to forgive his daughter.

"Go. You should see to her." Onigumo instructed. "Thank you! Thank you!" Maneken replied as he waddled after his daughter.

General Onigumo turned to his son with a frown on his face. "What did you do?"

"I only made her a promise." Naraku replied coolly.

"Is that all?" The older man paused looking at his son with disdain. "Go and train and I will try to bring back our bride to be."

Naraku nodded and brushed past his father successfully concealing the smirk on his face. He would certainly enjoy Kazumi's next visit of that he was sure. He touched his hand to the spot where she had hit him. There had been power in that small white hand of hers and his face still stung but that would only make the game more interesting. "Feisty." He murmured as he made his way to the training hall. All the while remembering what he had said.

_A promise indeed._

**What's Gonna Happen Next? **

**We'll Just have to wait and Find out!**

**Also Reviewers and critiquers are awesome and Review and critiques would be nice!**

**Color Me Out! :)**


End file.
